La misión especial
by NarutoxxxHinataxxxlove
Summary: Naruto, Hinata y Sakura son asignados a una mision para rescatar a Sasuke pero no saben que todo en realidad es un truco de tsunade para..? Soy muy mala en summarys u.u. Parejas: NarutoxHinata; SasukexSakura
1. La mision es asignada!

Summary: Naruto, Hinata y Sakura son asignados a una mision para rescatar a Sasuke pero no saben que todo en realidad es un truco de tsunade para..? Soy muy mala en summarys u.u. Parejas: NarutoxHinata; SasukexSakura

Espero que les guste este capítulo **[Inner: Así como a ti te gusta Itachi-kami-sana *¬* kyaaaa si esta bien buenorro °3°]** _Yo: Caaaallate inner, shannarooo! ¬¬#_"

Bueno ahi va. no sean muy duros conmigo que es mi primer fic 3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: la mision especial de tsunade<strong>.

*****UN BUEN DIA EN KONAHA*****

Hola! mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki ttebayo. vivo en konaha y mi sueño es algun dia combertirme en el mejor hokage que ah existido jamas datebayo!

**Sakura**: BAKAAAA! (le pega un golpazo en la cabesa) - devemos ir con de tsunade sama.. deja de aser estupideses =(!

**Naruto**: sakura-chan no tienes que ser tan rudaa con migo ToT!

**Sakura**:vamos de una vez u.u* (iner: como la odio a esa p*ta ¬¬* yo: calla tonta, deja a la historia seguir u.u)

***** EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE *****

**Tsunade**: Sakura, Naruto emos encontrado la nueva uvicacion de sasuke. su mision sera ir a rescatarlo y esta vez no fallen!

**Sakura y Naruto**: Sasuke! DONDE ESTA? (los dos se ponen como locos)

**Tsunade**: calamos! (sakura y naruto se quedan congelados) antes de ir deven consegir a un tercer miembro en su ekipo. desde que sai murio y Kakashi se fue de luna de miel con iruka, el ekipo siete a perdido mucho poder. no puedo dejarlos ir asi como estan, seria muy peligroso para ustedes y quisas no regresarian a salvo.

**Naruto**: Tsunade no baa chan! no hay tiempo de ir por alguien mas! Sasuke nos necesita!

Sakura asiente con Naruto y se entristese: Sasuke kun..

**Tsunade**: no se preocupen (sonrie) ya lo tengo todo planeado. SHIZUNE!

Shizune abre la puerta y detras aparese una Hinata toda sonrojada, como un tomate.  
><strong>Sakura<strong>: Hinata! pero ella no es tan fuerte!

**Tsunade**: Silencio Sakura! (sakura se queda toda pasmada O.O! inner: se lo merece ¬u¬) Hinata a entrenado duramente durante los dos años que naruto estubo entrenando con jiraiya. Se a vuelto exremadamente fuerte solo necesita confiansa para sacar su verdadera fuerza y creo que esta es la mision indicada para eso. (Mira a Naruto)

Naruto pensando: a? y yo que tengo que ver datebayo?

**Naruto**: vamos de una vez! no hay tiempo que perder

**Hinata y sakura**: hai!

**Tsunade**: aquie estan las coordenadas en donde se a avistado a sasuke, les deseo suerte en su mision!

** Naruto, Hinata y Sakura se van.**

* * *

><p>Fin del primer capi! yupi? que pasara despues?<p> 


	2. El reencuentro con Sasuke!

****Kyaaaaa al fin el siguiente capítulo! (Inner: Pero si los subiste todo el mismo dia mujer ¬¬) shh calla tu :(, los lectores no saben que me tomo varias semanas escrivir esto ToT. Tnego muchas responsabilidades, pero bueno ahi va el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: El encuentro con Saske<strong>

Naruto, sakura e Hinata salen de Konaha y van a buskar a Sasuke,. En el camino Hinata se tropiesa

**Naruto **(preocupado): hinata stas bn?  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> baka! no pierdas el tempo q se lebante ella sola!_ (inner: perra desgrciad* ¬¬_)  
><strong>Naruto<strong>: porq eres tn mala sakura-chan TnT?  
><strong>Hinata<strong>: no t rpeocupes por mi naruto-kun, estoy bien

Pero naruto como buen samaritano que es alluda a Hinata a lebantarse de todas maneras (_que hermoso que es mi Naru-Chan *o*!_)

**Hinata**: gra... gracias Na-Naruto-kun O/o - dice la monada de Hinata  
><strong>Naruto:<strong> de nada! Hinata chan- sonrie _**(Pensamientos de Narut**_o: hinata se ve muy bonita sonrojada, per q digo) _(inner: baka!)_

En ese momento aparesio de los arvustos Saske harmado con su catana.

**Todos**: SASUKE! o_o!

Sasuke lanza su mirada asesina. "Feh! q asen aquí ¬¬ -

**Naturo**: vinimos a trearte de vuelta ttebayo! -Hase una pose super chula del estilo de guy sensei -  
><strong>Sasuke<strong>: seh claro, sobre mi kadaver usuratonkachi.

*o* entonses sakura y saskue crusan miradas *o*

**Sakura (seria)**: Sasuke-kun ...

Sasuke pensando (Sakura esta muy hermosa, mas de lo que lo recordaba, ke piernas, bah, consentrate!) _(inner: sasuke pervert ¬¬ xDDD)_

Sasuke se prepara para atakar a Neruto y se le kae la polera _(inner: OMG *¬* YO: ya dejate pervertida!)- _

sakura se keda pasmada al ver a sasuke sin polera mientras que sasuke se tropieza y kae sobre ella

**Sasuke**: sa-sakura o/O  
><strong>Sakura<strong>: sasuke-kun (shannaro! esta a unos centrimetos de mi)

Sasuke miro a Sakura a los ojsos y quedo fasinado ante su bellesa. Sakura era una bella chica de ojos color del jade, era delgada y tenia hermosas curbas y un hermoso y sedoso pelo color rosado lo que hacía resaltar aun mas su belleza natural. Sasuke entonces se dio kuenta q el siempre ha sentido cosas por ella, porq ella siempre estuvo a su lado y q alumbrava su vasia existensia. pero el tenia ke seguir con su vengansa, su familia lo necesitaba para restaurar su clan, no podia detenerse a tener una cita con aquella mujer por mucho que lo deseara. por lo q sako su katana y se la ensarto en el braso a la pelirrosada.

**Sakura (llorando)**: Por q asuke?  
><strong>Sasuke<strong>: en sus pensamientos (perdoname sakura, perdoname amor mio pero debo luchar por mi venganza!)  
><strong>Naruto:<strong> rasengan!

pero antes que el rasengan le de a Sasuke, Saske ya tenia a Sakura en sus brasos, inconsiente.

**Naruto**: sakura-chan!  
><strong>Sauske:<strong> me la llebare como reen, si kieres ir por ella, tendras q ir a buscarla.

Sauske desaparece con sakura, dejando a naruto y hinata solos.

** Fin del capítulo 2 **

* * *

><p>Chanchan! *musikita de suspenso xD* Sasuke ah secuestrado a la linda Sakura. Ke haran ahora Naruto y Hinata? y mucho más importante... que pasara ahora q naruto y hinata se quedaron solos?''''?Oo (inner: pervert!) y q hay de sasuke y sakura, lo veremos en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
